


【龙樱】魅夜

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Summary: *好久没开车了，6500字预警！我才不会说是看了xf大大画的警服龙马才。。总之食用愉快！*注：小白兔退散！警察龙马*怪盗樱乃 ！18禁！囚禁梗！ ooc ！





	【龙樱】魅夜

**Author's Note:**

> *好久没开车了，6500字预警！我才不会说是看了xf大大画的警服龙马才。。总之食用愉快！
> 
> *注：小白兔退散！警察龙马*怪盗樱乃 ！18禁！囚禁梗！ ooc ！

文/韩磊磊87623/绿色≈心情

【楔子】  
没落的双眸，世界成黯红。  
她的眼中闪烁着耀眼波光的红色之海，看着那深夜里望不出头的黑暗。

如同那梦魇，伫立在心上。  
他孤傲的冷眸因苍茫的回忆而片刻流露出那沧桑的迷惘，任风吹乱着心间受蛊惑的无尽的黯淡。

“狩猎游戏开始了。你，逃不掉的。”

 

【1：捕获】  
是夜。  
狂风咆哮，墨色的夜晚似乎发出了低声的鸣叫，犹如在黑暗中的抽咽；暴雨不知何时已然瓢泼大地，猛烈的击打着仿佛要崩坏的世界，雨夜，正在演奏着毛骨悚然激动人心的乐章。  
龙崎樱乃睁开双眼的时候，发现自己躺在一张宽大而柔软的床上。她的双腕分别被固定在床头栏杆的两角，手上缠绕着华丽的枷锁。手指微微颤动着，手铐冰冷的触感通过她的肌肤直达心脏处，她感觉到自己似乎无法动弹，身体也越发的冰冷，被雨水淋湿的长发有几缕附在她似乎失了血色的脸蛋上，看起来很是狼狈不堪。  
她环顾四周，眼前的情景是一片高贵却死寂的牢房，这个牢房不似她印象中一般牢房的可怖、阴暗和潮湿，竟然是宽阔而尊贵的，墙上摇曳的玫瑰灯如同玫瑰刺一般刺入她的内心。  
龙崎樱乃试着挣扎了一下，却发现根本无法摆脱双腕的桎梏；而不知道什么时候原先自己身上的夜行衣已然被人换上一件刚刚能勉强遮住臀部的普通白衣，她修长雪白的双腿和有些冰凉的空气进行着亲密接触，这让她不禁瞬间起了一身细细的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“呵。”龙崎樱乃轻笑，低头看着自己身上的白色，只觉得这仿佛是在讽刺般的嘲笑着她如今被捉住的结局。自己今晚在逃跑的时候，竟不小心掉入了那个叫越前龙马的男人设计的陷阱。  
龙崎樱乃心里面的疑惑从刚刚就总是驱散不去，自己做怪盗以来和那个男人打了这么多次交道，她自认为很了解他的性子，明明以往他从来不会对自己穷追不舍，而且这一次自己是看着他先离开的，为什么今天他途中会突然折返甚至在自己逃跑的路上布下了陷阱？

“终于醒了。”还未来得及细想，龙崎樱乃的思绪便被暗处传来磁性清冷的声音打断。  
一个颀长的身影缓缓从黑暗中走出来，一身深蓝色的合体警服将男人的身体凸显的更加笔直而不失几丝伟岸，和以往一样桀骜不驯的将左手悠然的揣在口袋，右手随手扯了扯胸前的领带。  
龙崎樱乃的视线又缓缓往上看去，那是一张俊美如神祇的俊脸，墨绿色的发丝在幽暗灯光的照耀下显得更加迷人，琥珀色的双瞳中映着她的影子，斜飞的英挺剑眉，削薄轻抿的唇，棱角分明的轮廓，竟不自觉的让龙崎樱乃的心跳漏了一拍。  
不知道是这暧昧气氛的原因，还是第一次这么近距离看清了眼前一直能让众多女人为之沉沦的容颜，龙崎樱乃的脸颊开始微微泛红起来。  
“你想要做什么？”龙崎樱乃掩饰住来自心底那一份不正常的悸动，晃了晃手上的枷锁，微微的蹙起了好看的眉头。  
“你说呢？”没有直接回答她的问题，越前龙马看着龙崎樱乃，嘴角带着一丝意义不明的笑意。

 

【2：俘虏】  
“放开我！”龙崎樱乃声音变得些许凌厉，晃动着手腕有些怒视着眼前站在床边的男人，女性的直觉告诉她，这个男人把她抓到这种地方不单纯的是为了让她入狱这么简单。  
“放了你？”  
越前龙马的嘴角牵起坏意的笑容，直接选择俯身而下，强有力的双手按在龙崎樱乃身子两边，一条修长的腿强硬的将她白皙的双腿分开，左手指尖忽然狠狠地挑起她柔软白皙的下巴，毫不怜惜地重重一捏。  
“唔！”龙崎樱乃吃痛出声，眼角闪过微微的泪珠，被迫抬起头看着近在咫尺的男人，酒红色的双眸露出几丝不甘，她的眉头也是骤然皱起。  
不！她不甘心就这样被他抓住了！  
“我的龙崎，我很喜欢，你这样的反应。”只见越前龙马邪魅一笑，将捏在她精致脸颊的手掌缓缓向下，冰冷的指尖娴熟的隔着衣物挑逗着她胸前的红蕾。  
“不要......！”龙崎樱乃的双眸露出些许惊恐，身体的敏感让她摇晃着身体，试图抗拒他突如其来的侵犯。  
“呵”越前龙马轻笑，没想到她的身子竟如此敏感，很好，他爱了。  
“为什么......要这样对我？”努力的让自己的声音听起来尽量平静，努力抗拒着自身体深处一点点燃起的陌生的欲火，拼命晃动身子反抗着他指尖的挑逗，手铐和床杆碰撞的声音响彻整个空旷的牢房。  
“怎么样，这场逃跑的游戏是不是玩的很开心？”没有正面回答身下人儿的问题，越前龙马手上的挑逗依旧没有停止，居高临下的看着她的反应，只见她扭动着自己的身躯，极力克制着呻吟的样子让他的双眸狠狠一凛。他努力忍耐着、压抑着自己心中被她的反应挑起的欲望，但磁性的声音里却还是暴露了一丝情欲。  
“你......你难道是故意让我......啊.......”龙崎樱乃猛然睁大双眸，一瞬间所有的事明朗起来，原来他早知道自己逃跑的路线！只是为了享受这个捕获猎物的过程吗！  
然而她却在下一秒，因为来自体内的快感而发出羞耻的呻吟声。

 

【3：占有】  
“你在诱惑我。”  
越前龙马充满情欲而低哑的嗓音带着很笃定的语气响在她的耳边，他缓缓地对她的耳边吹着热气，龙崎樱乃的身子又是敏感的一颤，全身酥麻的刺激感让她好看的酒红色双眸渐渐模糊起来，而他的一只手此时揽住她纤细的腰肢，另一只大手毫不怜惜的隔着衣物揉捏着她的丰胸。  
“啊......不要......！”不禁再度发出有些腻人的呻吟，龙崎樱乃别过头，被禁锢在他怀里动弹不得，她的双眼中氤氲出水雾，白皙的脸颊微微浮起情欲的红晕。  
“这样的你，真是想让人侵犯啊。”越前龙马咬住了她玫红色的耳垂，琥珀色的双眸危险的微微眯起，将她的反应尽收眼底。  
“你......！”龙崎樱乃全身的酥麻感越发有感触的要控制她的意志，她的娇胸被越前龙马的大掌毫不留情的揉捏成各种形状，因她身体的晃动而发出的手铐和床杆的撞击声更加响彻的回荡在整个牢房里。  
“你该知道，你没有力量和我抗衡。”越前龙马的嘴角微微上扬，琥珀色的双瞳此时毫不掩饰的溢满了对眼前少女的情欲，他冰凉的指尖伸进她的白衣下摆，轻轻地抚摸着她腰部周围的肌肤，感受着她更加敏感的颤动，他邪魅一笑。  
下一秒，龙崎樱乃身上的白衣随着他从下至上的大力撕扯开来，扣子崩开的声音噼里啪啦的回荡在她的耳边。  
“不！不要......！”龙崎樱乃胸前的肌肤忽然暴露在冰冷的空气中，让她猛然打了个冷颤，越前龙马的眼中映着眼前少女惊恐微微有些害羞的模样，丝毫不避讳炽热的注视着她胸前的山峰。  
“真是尤物。”越前龙马轻轻感叹出声，他能感受得到现在全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着得到她、彻底的把她据为己有。  
想到这，越前龙马再度欺身而下狠狠地吻住了龙崎樱乃轻颤的双唇，他很明显并不满足于浅尝辄止，用灵活的舌撬开她紧闭的贝齿，长驱直入，逼迫她的丁香小舌和自己的紧紧纠缠，丝毫不想给她喘息的机会，就这样疯狂的吻着她，贪婪地迷恋着她的美好。  
“唔.....嗯......”龙崎樱乃感受着眼前男人的疯狂，只能由鼻腔发出几个单音节，殊不知这样的她激起了他更加原始激烈的占有欲。她拼命地挣扎着，但是盈盈一握的纤腰又被他的另一只大手紧紧地环住，自己终究无法撼动他。终于在下一秒，她看准他换气的时机狠狠地咬了他的下唇，越前龙马这才有些吃痛的离开了她，只见二人的唇齿间扯出一条暧昧水光的银线，在空气中渐渐失去粘合度，最终断掉。  
他用指尖轻轻摸了摸下唇——出血了。  
“你这是袭警，看来我要惩罚你了。”  
越前龙马看向眼前喘着粗气、双瞳有些迷离的少女，白皙丰满的双乳因为呼吸而微微起伏着，粉嫩的花蕾暴露在空气中，仿佛诱惑着自己去采撷它们。

 

【4：情欲】  
“该死！”  
越前龙马啧了一声，她难道不知道这样子只会让自己更加兴奋吗？原本对她微乎其微的怜悯，被眼前她有些淫乱的模样摧毁的消失殆尽。  
“这是你自找的，龙崎。”越前龙马低头悄悄地在她耳边暧昧的轻声说，手上却用力将她下身的唯一遮挡撕成可怜的布条之后扔到华丽的地板上。  
他缓缓地解开了警服的扣子，优雅的用左手将领带扯掉，琥珀色猫瞳中的占有丝毫不掩饰的流露出来。龙崎樱乃的视线随着他里面白衬衣扣子一颗一颗的解开缓缓移动着，从上到下，从他迷人的锁骨，到他健硕的胸膛，再到他精致的腹肌......不敢再继续看下去，她有些慌乱的闭上眼睛。  
“住...住手！”龙崎樱乃的泪水终于顺着她的眼角和脸颊滑落下来，好看的眉头紧锁，身体更是颤抖着，大腿想要紧绷在一起，无奈却被越前龙马的腿妨碍着——即便是从未经人事的她也意识到了他接下来可能要对自己做的事了。  
看着眼前少女的泪水，越前龙马微微清醒了一点，不过今夜他并没有放过她的打算，他早就想让她成为自己的女人了，他怎么会错过这个机会？  
“乖，我会尽量温柔一点。”越前龙马俯身轻轻地吻了吻她的额头，像是在诉说情人间甜蜜的情话般，这仿佛是一种蛊惑，龙崎樱乃竟微微有些讶异，他难道对自己......？  
只有越前龙马自己知道，他的下身早已变得坚硬如铁，从一开始他就在极力忍着直接进入她的冲动，因为他确实也不想就这么匆忙的夺取她的初夜——如果这样做的话，她可能真的会开始恨自己。  
他要她心甘情愿将自己奉献给他。  
越前龙马轻轻地吻干了她脸上的泪水，随后薄唇顺着她脸颊的曲线一直向下，在她的脖颈处留恋着，同时将一只手向她的秘密花丛伸去，另一只手的指尖揉捏着她胸前的蓓蕾。  
“唔.....嗯.....”龙崎樱乃被越前龙马温柔的动作有些弄昏了头，仰着头迷离的看着天花板，经过他手上的挑逗，她身体深处的情欲似乎又被燃了起来——从未体验过被情欲洗礼的她，似乎真的有些难以克制。  
“乖，放松。”越前龙马耐心的引诱着她，就像面对夏娃时的蛇，一步步的领着她走入情欲的禁区，而似乎受到了他的蛊惑，龙崎樱乃快要被体内深处的快感淹没，于是她本能的微微放松双腿，他看准时机将手指伸到了她的花瓣周围。  
“湿了呢，龙崎。”他的另一只手紧紧抱着她盈盈一握的细腰，修长的指尖感受着她早已泛滥的下身，湿滑晶亮的液体顺着她的大腿和股沟缓缓留下，在灯光的映照下显得更加淫靡。  
“唔.....龙马君......”龙崎樱乃微醺呢喃的叫着眼前男人的名字，声音听起来仿佛像小猫一样娇人，这是她在今晚的欢爱里第一次说出他的名字，越前龙马双眸狠狠一凛，她难道天生就会这样诱惑男人吗？  
越前龙马再也忍不住想听到她的求饶声，于是指尖微微的往她的花穴中探进去。  
“龙马君...手....手指......不要......”似乎意识到他的意图，龙崎樱乃再度仰头发出腻人的呻吟，凭借着最后一丝理智，她似乎还想和体内的欲望做最后一丝斗争。  
“不要什么？嗯？”没有理会龙崎樱乃微乎其微的反抗，下一秒，越前龙马的手指便毫不犹豫挤进了她的花瓣，她瞬间大声呻吟出声，未经人事的她第一次感受着下体异物的侵入自然是有些疼痛且不适的。  
越前龙马感受着自己的手指被她紧致柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹着，他看着她迷离的酒红色双眸，微微张着嘴不断地诱人呻吟出声，一丝唾液顺着她的嘴角滑下滴落在她的脖颈上。  
该死！她知不知道这媚人的样子会让他疯掉的！  
越前龙马紧紧蹙眉，琥珀色的双眸张了又闭，俊美的脸上开始渐渐冒出汗珠，下身的胀痛让他真的想让自己马上将他那坚硬如铁的东西狠狠地挤进她的身体疯狂的进行掠夺，但仅存的微微理智告诉自己必须要先让她的身体初步适应。  
“嗯.....嗯啊.....”随着越前龙马开始缓缓地抽送着手指，龙崎樱乃的酒红色双眸开始氤氲出水雾，嘴里也发出更加腻人诱惑的呻吟，她还没有意识到，自己现在的样子真的只想让身上的男人更加狠狠地欺负她，蹂躏她！

 

【5：疯狂】  
“龙......龙马君......唔......”龙崎樱乃嘴里溢出的只能是带着些许哭腔的叫着他的名字，虽然声音里似乎是在做无用的抵抗，可是身体却随着越前龙马抽送手指的速度不停的摇摆。  
“喜欢吗？嗯？”越前龙马欣赏着她色泽诱人稚嫩的禁地，随即慢慢的感受到了她柔软内壁的阵阵紧缩，知道她快要来了，于是他刻意的加快了抽送的速度。  
“啊——！”龙崎樱乃只觉得忽然从那里忽然涌出一股热流，意识瞬间变得飘渺起来，随着自己无法控制的一阵收缩，她的花蜜喷溅在床单上和他的手掌上，看起来淫靡无比。  
“龙崎的味道，很甜美。”只见越前龙马魅惑的舔了舔他手心上沾满的她的晶莹，琥珀色的双眸更加暧昧的看着身下的可人儿。没想到她竟是这么敏感，仅仅是手指就能给她带来高峰体验。  
“你......！”看着眼前男人的动作，顾不上人生中初次高峰体验带来的感受，龙崎樱乃的脸轰的一下红了，耳边似乎也冒出两股蒸汽。这个男人竟然当着自己的面把自己刚刚的......可是还没来得及继续害羞，她发现他优雅的解开了腰带和裤子上的拉链。  
“会疼，疼就咬我。”越前龙马猛然用力分开她的双腿，将自己坚挺的硕大抵在她的花穴口处，他再也不想受她的折磨了，天知道刚刚一直看着她的娇人诱惑、堕落在欲望中样子，他真的要被她逼疯了！  
“等....等下！”龙崎樱乃的抗议还未完全说的出口，越前龙马一个挺身便进入了她那狭窄的私处。  
“啊——！”不比刚刚手指的纤细，龙崎樱乃只觉得那一瞬间下身像撕裂般疼痛，于是她毫不犹豫本能的狠狠地咬住了在自己身上男人的肩膀。  
“该死！”越前龙马在进入的瞬间额头上就冒出了密密麻麻的汗珠，她真的好紧，自己差一点点就直接释放出来了。感受着她肉壁紧致的包裹着他的粗大，他紧紧地蹙着好看的眉头。  
“呜呜......”龙崎樱乃只觉得好疼，呜咽着，眼泪不争气的留了出来，而手上也是紧紧的抓着床杆，她的初夜真的就这样被这个叫做越前龙马的男人夺走了。  
“乖，放松。”越前龙马忍耐着想要疯狂律动的冲动，没有接下来的动作，一只手轻轻地扶着她的脑袋，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着她的脸颊，薄唇再度轻轻吻上她正流泪的双眸。  
龙崎樱乃紧紧地抓着身上男人宽阔的肩膀，慢慢的让自己尽量放松下来，平息着自己急促的呼吸，与此同时一把无名火再次从她的身体深处燃烧开来，她的意识终于还是开始渐渐飘散了。  
“要动了，龙崎。”看着身下的人儿渐渐适应了自己的侵犯，越前龙马轻轻地告诫她，与此同时开始了身下的动作，双手扣着她盈盈一握的纤腰，慢慢的律动起来。

 

【6：掠夺】  
“唔......嗯啊......”   
不自觉的溢出破碎腻人的呻吟，龙崎樱乃只觉得浓烈的男性气息萦绕在自己的鼻息之间，在这样强烈的窒息和眩晕下，包裹着浓浓的暧昧感。她就像漂泊在巨浪之中的小舟，只能随着越前龙马的撞击而摆动。他在她耳畔扬起一声低沉的浅笑，而她只觉得无法与他四目相对，她真的害怕从他琥珀色的双眸中看到自己婉转承欢的模样。  
“看着我。”越前龙马就像看透龙崎樱乃的心思般，命令的声调飘入她耳中，他挑起她的下巴逼迫她和自己对视，没错，他就是要她看着、记着自己此时成为他女人的整个过程。  
“龙....龙马君....求....求你.....放.....”被动的承受着他的洗礼，四目相对，娇喘的求饶声从她的嘴角逸出，听起来是那般的美好，如致命的罂粟花般开放。  
“现在求饶，会不会太晚了？嗯？”龙崎樱乃当然不会知道她的求饶更直接的刺激了越前龙马体内最原始的兽性，他的理智在此时终于被轰然粉碎的一点都不剩，很好，这都是她自找的！  
越前龙马加快了身下冲刺的速度，伴随着男人的粗喘和女人的呻吟，肉体的撞击声在牢房中显得格外放荡，昏暗的灯光将两个纠缠在一起的身子映照的更加暧昧。他着魔似的享受着身下的娇羞和无助，其实在看到她第一眼的那个夜晚，他就爱上了她。  
越前龙马此时此刻的内心被满满的征服感充斥着，他终于如愿以偿的得到她了。  
而龙崎樱乃感受着身上男人的霸占，越来越深的陷入了他设置的情欲的陷阱中，她的双手不自觉的攀上他的脖颈，酒红色的发丝和他墨绿色的发丝在黑暗中不分彼此的纠缠着，就像此时他们两人一样。他狂肆地吻着她，蹂躏着她的柔软和芬芳，而她洁白的身体像美丽的蝴蝶般，娇美得令眼前的男人疯狂，越前龙马再度勾下头，刻意以折磨的方式，尽情享受她的芬芳，又似乎在启发她身体的全部热情……  
龙崎樱乃的身体猛烈抖着，她越来越控制不住狂然的身体。  
为什么——  
为什么她的心跳得越来越快，似乎要承受不住他为自己带来的这种震撼。  
为什么她的体内升起那么熟悉的战栗和酥软？  
为什么当这种熟悉的感觉充斥自己内心的时候……自己却会变得这般敏感和感动？  
龙崎樱乃迷离的视线微微飘向了高窗外，一轮红色的月亮映入了她的眼中，原来今天，竟是血月吗？  
她记得第一次和他相遇的夜晚，也是这样的月亮。这么说来，自己竟早已经对眼前的男人......  
龙崎樱乃的意识开始渐渐飘散，闭着双眼，卷长的睫毛也随着那份悸动微微颤抖，她此时的模样却像极了欲罢还休的魅惑般，让越前龙马的喉间传来一沉低吼。  
“龙崎，你知道吗？你最不该盗的，是我的心。”轻咬着她的耳垂，在她的耳边难耐的喘息着，对她说着世界上最美的情话，越前龙马结实的大手更紧的扣住她纤细的腰身，伴随着强劲的力道，墨绿色的发丝在空中晃荡着，而龙崎樱乃柔美的身躯则难耐地盛开着娇美的一面，修长的双腿也随着他的律动而颤抖着。  
在一阵高过一阵野兽般的粗喘声和腻人的呻吟声中，萦绕在两人之间的高峰，如毒花般最终盛开，即使只为一瞬的绚烂，也在所不惜。  
而午夜，才刚刚开始。  
——end——


End file.
